


Rigil Kentaurus

by breepers_creepers



Series: Asterism [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Lodestar AU, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breepers_creepers/pseuds/breepers_creepers
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker take a day off.
Series: Asterism [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Rigil Kentaurus

Tucker tried not to be concerned about the floating bowl of popcorn. He knew it was just Danny, but it was a bit like something out of a cheesy horror movie. Tucker hated those movies. He'd used to watch them with his grandfather before he died.

Tucker wondered if he was a ghost, then decided that he didn't want to know.

"Come on, Sam!" Danny yelled. That was odd, too, hearing a disembodied voice.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Sam yelled from the other room where she was watching the kettle corn pop. It was a good thing her parents weren't home, Tucker thought. Speaking of parents, though...

"Yo, Danny? You, uh, thought about when you're going to let your family know you're still around? They've been looking for you, you know."

Danny flicked a piece of popcorn at Tucker's head. "I've told you, I can't do that. They're _ghost hunters,_ I'm a _ghost._ It's, like, the perfect recipe for disaster."

Sam entered the room with a bowl of kettle corn. Tucker didn't know how she could stand it, he much preferred theater-style popcorn. "Danny, normally I would agree. Parents are the worst. But your family are really upset."

"Guys," Danny said. Tucker knew he was frowning just from his tone. "I _really_ don't want to talk about this."

"Alright," Sam's eyes glinted mischievously. "Tell us what you look like."

_"Sam."_

Sam laughed. "Alright, fine. We can watch the movie."

"You know we'll find out eventually, though." Tucker said as Sam turned on the TV.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Oh," Tucker said with false cheer. "So you've figured out how to turn invisible on command, then?"

"... Shut up."

Sam laughed at them. She stood up, having inserted the DVD, and shoved Tucker to one side of the couch. "Both of you, shut up. I'm starting the movie."

"What are we watching?" Tucker asked as Danny slid beside him.

He could almost feel Danny's grin. "Ghostbusters."

Tucker groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be writing at 5am, but here I am


End file.
